memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlyn McMillan
, , , United States of America, Earth |birth = 2386 |affiliation = |occupation = Spotter |posting = security department, |rank = Lieutenant junior grade |status = Active |marital = Unmarried |spouse = Jacques Pierre (fiance, 2408-2409) K'lak (boyfriend) |father = David Smith |mother = Regina McMillan |siblings = Edward McMillan (brother) }} '''Kaitlyn Eloise McMillan', who went by Kate McMillan, was a Starfleet officer assigned to the security department of the in 2409. Biography Kate McMillan was born to David and Regina Smith in , in 2386. Her parents divorced when she was four and her mother received custody of her and her brother Edward, and changed their names back to her maiden name McMillan. Kate McMillan was accepted to Starfleet Academy in 2404 on security track and graduated in the 98th percentile in 2408. She was assigned to security at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and stationed at Drydock 37. 2409 On 2 March 2409 McMillan was badly injured during the Klingon Defense Force raid on Utopia Planitia. Though she'd had time to get into her vacsuit, she suffered blunt force trauma to the chest and the loss of her right leg above the knee when a bulkhead blew, and was ejected into space. She floated unconscious in space for twelve hours and was in a coma for three days afterwards due to oxygen deprivation. She spent the next four months in physical therapy adapting to her new , and dealing with the death of her fiance Ensign Jacques Pierre during the raid. ( ) She was certified fit for active duty in late July, just in time to be offered a position in the security department of the soon-to-be-launched . She accepted and was aboard the Bajor for the vessel's maiden voyage on 9 August. She was assigned Lieutenant Junior Grade K'lak as her supervisor, a sniper who began training her as his spotter. On the recommendation of the Bajor's security chief Lieutenant Dul'krah, Clan Korekh, Captain Kanril Eleya would use the two of them frequently on away missions. In December the two of them beamed down to with an away team led by Kanril. They took up a position at the crest of a hill overlooking the village of Tholis and fired several shots to support the rest of the team. ( ) By 2410 McMillan had received an automatic promotion to lieutenant (jg) for time in service. She accompanied her captain over to the mirror universe ship as a bodyguard during some negotiations. ( ) Personal relationships Jacques Pierre In 2406 Kate McMillan fell in love with Cadet Jacques Pierre, a cadet in her year majoring in astrophysics. The two of them got engaged in September 2408 after graduation, intending to marry next April. During the raid on Utopia Planitia the fired a spread of quantum torpedoes at the drydocked . The unshielded ship exploded, heavily damaging the surrounding drydock. Jacques Pierre was killed instantly when a large piece of shrapnel struck him in the chest and cut him nearly in half. K'lak In September 2409 McMillan began meeting her supervisor K'lak for drinks after shifts, and in October their relationship turned into an off-and-on romance. They kept it largely secret for two months, with the tacit approval of Lieutenant Korekh, but in December Captain Kanril stumbled upon one of their meetings in Ten Forward. The next morning she called them to their office, and, citing Starfleet Regulation 1138-Gamma, told them they could either break up or she'd move McMillan to a different supervisor. K'lak turned the tables by pointing out that McMillan's position as his spotter required trust between them, and that them being in a relationship only added to it. Therefore their relationship in fact improved ship functioning. They instead chose to become exclusive and Kanril let the technical regs violation slide. Behind the scenes Kaitlyn Eloise McMillan is the name of one of the Starfleet security officers randomly generated by 's duty officer system. Her backstory was created by StarSwordC for his story . External links Category:Humans Category:People from Earth Category:USS Bajor personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants junior grade